


【主教扎】无稽之梦

by Lucerous



Category: Mozart das musical
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucerous/pseuds/Lucerous
Summary: 莫扎特死后，科洛雷多做了一个梦。
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, 主教扎
Kudos: 1





	【主教扎】无稽之梦

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运 很短一段

救救他，腥咸的海水断续涌入鼻腔，他拼命呼喊，直到水没过了头顶。

科洛雷多只站在岸边冷眼。

他不动了，水花不再飞溅，松弛的四肢预示着死亡。

科洛雷多却费了番气力才把他拖回岸边，莫扎特的面庞有些狰狞，可见死神并未平静的拥抱他。

科洛雷多拨开了那些过长的，粘在他脸上金发，俯下身去，吻那副冰冷的嘴唇。他用上了牙齿，所以被海水浸泡发白的嘴唇破了个口子，流出一点鲜血。

十二月的温度像冰，血竟还有余温，使科洛雷多舌尖发烫。


End file.
